


Screaming, crying, perfect storms

by pikasoos



Category: KARA (Band), Rainbow (Band), VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen, Idek sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled up prompts by me/namikaze_jkc from the VIXX 3 Sentence Ficathon~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. VIXX as anime characters

As VIXX's leader, Hakyeon has seen a lot of things happen to his members; the good, the bad, and the occasionally weird event.

But this by far, is the strangest yet. "Sanghyuk! Get down from that tree!" Said maknae smiles mischievously at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone.


	2. VIXX Harry Potter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some nhyuk if you squint a little--

Sanghyuk trudges out of his Transfiguration midterms, heading to where some of his hyungs are predictably waiting near the statue of the one-eyed witch. The chatter dies once they all get a good look at his face. "Not another word."

"But--"

"No." Sanghyuk glares at Hongbin and Jaehwan, who are trying very hard not to laugh. Even Taekwoon has a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Figures he'd find this amusing. 

Wonshik chooses that exact moment to arrive, skidding to a stop next to Sanghyuk. "Oh god, you guys are lifesavers, I wouldn't know what to do if Hongbin wasn't a Charms genius-- I--" He gets a good look at Sanghyuk's face. "Since when did you have a beard?" Hongbin and Jaehwan burst out laughing at that, making Sanghyuk grumble incoherently about stupid hyungs. 

Hakyeon arrives amidst all the laughter, having just finished his Muggle Studies exam. "That went really well, I wouldn't have gotten a good grade if Taekwoon hadn't taught me about Muggle music..." He trails off when he sees Sanghyuk, and the youngest is sure that his favorite hyung is going to make fun of him. "... Just do it."

He's pleasantly surprised when Hakyeon takes a step towards him, waving his wand and tapping his lip. Sanghyuk's beard disappears instantly, leaving his skin soft and smooth. "Do you need my help with Transfiguration?"

Sanghyuk doesn't trust himself to speak, not when Hakyeon is so close and he smells like peaches and his hair looks so soft and fluffy-- so he just nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like VIXX and I like Harry Potter so-- there might be more of this verse ; u ;


	3. Any pairing, unrequited

Hakyeon is his leader; kind, caring, giving love freely and not expecting the same kind of love back, no matter how much it must hurt him. 

Sanghyuk wants to give him that; love him like he deserves and spoil him because he's so in love, he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

But Sanghyuk also knows that Hakyeon wants the love of a particular person, and that person isn't him.


	4. VIXX, this is not a slumber party (and no one's gonna braid my hair)

Taekwoon loves his bandmates, really (not that he'd admit it). What he doesn't love though, are the sometimes ~~always~~ dumb things they get him into. This is one of them.

"Oh come on, Taekwoon." Hakyeon is surprisingly strong for being the shortest of their lot. "I just want to try it--"

"You are not using my extensions to practice your fishtail braid."


	5. Hongbin/Woori (Rainbow). "Kiss me properly this time."

Woori laughs a little at the boy, no, man in front of her. There is no doubt that Hongbin is attractive, with a face poets could write odes about, and a body that could definitely hold her up in case she accidentally trips over a tree root or something equally embarrassing. 

But she likes it best when he's laughing without a care in the world, not quite the work of art she sees whenever she backtracks on VIXX TV. 

She doesn't realize she's staring when he stops, eyes twinkling in amusement as he looks at her and wow, he should really stop. "What?"

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard about something, noona." Okay, now that is illegal. Why must Lee Hongbin look ridiculously attractive while smirking??

"Oh you know, just thinking about how you should kiss me properly this time." Woori really needs to work on her brain-to-mouth filter, opening her mouth to add something that could salvage how blunt she's being today. "I mean--"

She's promptly cut off when Hongbin leans in to kiss her, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek and oh--

Yes, this is what she calls a proper kiss.


	6. Leo/(anyone or no one) - Taekwoon is afraid of cameras.

Honestly, it was silly. Taekwoon thought, it was just a camera. 

But while his head knew the logic behind taking pictures as well as the process, he couldn't really forget the story one of his noonas had told him. _It's a thing I'm reading for school,_ she had said as she waited for her turn to use the bathroom. _People once believed that souls could be captured, imprisoned or stolen through photography. In fact, voodoo practitioners had believed that pictures could be used for casting spells or curses._

Taekwoon had been twelve then, and he had scoffed at the utter weirdness of it. His noona liked to scare him sometimes, especially when he didn't like to do his chores. This was just one of those times.

But as he grew older, he never really forgot that story, and he always did his best to avoid the camera, even as his band mates tried to get him in front of it more. It was better to be safe than sorry.


	7. N - N really hopes they can get more fanboys, b/c only having fangirls is embarrassing.

Hakyeon hoped that they'd have more fanboys, especially after their trip in Jeju to see the sunrise. Unfortunately, the trip to the high school just showed him just how little they had. 

The others however, didn't think that this warranted a group meeting. Well, at least it wasn't over who farted again because Taekwoon was this close to tying Hakyeon up and gagging him with Wonshik's socks.

"We need to appeal to a new demographic!" Hakyeon said, brandishing his mini-whiteboard enthusiastically and nearly whacking Hongbin in the the face with it. "Bin-ah, what makes you love Hyoshin-sunbae?"

"That's Hyoshin-sunbae though, not a six-member boy group who holds meetings over who farted during a performance." Sanghyuk said as he ducked and narrowly missed a whiteboard marker.

"As I was saying," Hakyeon glared at the maknae before gesturing to his whiteboard once more. "We need to expand our horizons in order to reach a new target market." 

"But doesn't hyung know that it's the female fans who actually spend--" Jaehwan whispered as he and Wonshik watched Hakyeon flap his and and nearly take Hongbin's head off again.


	8. ken/anyone, taking care of/playing with their pet puppy

"Don't forget to give him his favorite toy, okay?" Hakyeon is still fretting around the house like a chicken with his head cut off, and frankly, Jaehwan's starting to get dizzy. 

"I promise, hyung." 

"Oh, and make sure to close the bathroom door. He's too curious for his own good and even if he's toilet-trained, he's too small to use the toilet-- I mean, he almost fell in--" 

"Hyung." Jaehwan finally reaches out to stop his hyung from moving around so much. "It will be fine. I've taken care of pets before. You know that."

"But this is the first time I'm leaving Sanghyuk alone, and what if I come home and he doesn't recognize me--" Jaehwan is fully justified in shaking Hakyeon by the shoulders. "He'll be fine. I'll call you if something life-threatening happens." Really, Hakyeon should really trust him more. He's his favorite dongsaeng (or so he claims).

It's after a half hour more of hurricane Hakyeon that Jaehwan finally, finally gets the apartment to himself. Well, himself and little puppy Sanghyuk, but from what he can see, Sanghyuk's quite well-behaved.

Three whole days pass before Hakyeon receives a call that Sanghyuk had gotten into a fight with Wonshik's cat Taekwoon and gotten stuck in the space behind the refridgerator door, but on the whole, Jaehwan thinks he's done pretty well as a pet-sitter.


	9. Any VIXX member, suddenly a girl but the other members aren't quick to pick up on it

Sanghyuk as a girl isn't really that different from Sanghyuk as a boy, as the others will soon find out.

It's too early to wake up, but Sanghyuk really needs to pee so he ends up leaving the warmth of his bed, trudging to the bathroom as Wonshik's snores fill their room. His chest feels much too heavy and his shorts much looser, but maybe he's just dreaming. He does have some weird dreams. (It comes from being influenced too much by the hyungs.)

It's only when he finally drops his pants does he notice that something is very wrong. 

"Ah, fuck."  
\--------------------

He's still tall as a girl, with broad shoulders, a flat chest, and slim everywhere save for her thighs. His voice has always been a bit high-pitched even as a guy, but now it's just about a notch higher. In fact, Sanghyuk's pretty sure he's still a boy. Just you know, that he doesn't have his dick.

He kind of misses it really, it feels weird peeing while sitting--

Anyway, the hyungs take a long time to pick up on it, but he can't really blame them -- they're all busy with individual schedules and appearances that they don't catch up with each other as much as they'd like. It saddens Sanghyuk, really, but he knows it's to get their names (VIXX's name) out there.

The others find out during practice the hard way, when Jaehwan's elbow accidentally meets Sanghyuk's chest. The scream the maknae lets out is not pretty. Not pretty at all.

"Of all the fucking places to hit--- " The youngest groans, hands covering his sore chest as a choked sob escapes him. "I'm going to fucking castrate you, Lee Jaehwan---"

"Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon looks quite close to washing his mouth out with soap, but he sees that their youngest is in actual pain, crouching down and placing a comforting hand on his back. "Are you okay--"

"No," The youngest wails, and oh god, are those actual tears-- "He socked me in the boob and it fucking hurts--" That's when Hakyeon finally gets it. "Oh."

The others are still staring with something akin to horror on their faces before realization dawns on them as well. "Do we need to go to a doctor--"

It's then that Sanghyuk huffs, "Men." before leaving in a dramatic huff. Well, as dramatic as he can while holding onto his injured boob.

"Guys." Hongbin finally says after awhile. "Sanghyuk makes a very emotional girl."


	10. Hongbin/Youngji (KARA), cindarella au - youngji's searching for the owner of this glass shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one.  
> That is all.

Hongbin thinks that Youngji isn't like the other princesses; dainty, soft and fragile. He knows it sounds a bit creepy, daydreaming about a princess he couldn't have when he's nothing but a commoner, and a normally dirty commoner at that.  
  
Still, it's nice to think about getting out. It makes him believe that he and his sister could be free of their stepmother and stepsiblings. Not now, but someday.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Youngji looks up at him with a grin, and Hongbin tries very hard not to stumble and possibly step on her feet. "Trying not to step on your feet, Your Majesty." He says bluntly, making her laugh. She's always gotten in trouble for it, her mouth open too wide, shoulders heaving in laughter, but no sound. It fascinates him.  
  
"Don't worry, I know the feeling. I've stepped on several people's toes when I was learning.." Hongbin opens his mouth to speak when somewhere in the castle, the clock begins to chime, replacing his high spirits with dread. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's five minutes to midnight, why do you.. oppa?" He turns around, scanning the ballroom for Hyeri and finding her with Sanghyuk. He catches his friend's eye and Hongbin hurries to where the two are after a harried bow to the princess, his hand finding his sister's. "We need to go. Now."   
  
Hyeri opens her mouth, possibly to argue. "You might want take him up on his offer." Sanghyuk butts in. "Princess Youngji is heading this way." Hongbin knows that's their cue to run, so he does, Hyeri struggling a bit in her high shoes. "Oppa-- slow down--"  
  
"We can't!" Hongbin's voice is desperate as they head out of the castle, the pair stumbling a bit as one of Hyeri's shoes comes off. "The spell ends at midnight!"   
  
They don't know how long they continue to run, but somewhere along the way their new clothes turn into rags once more, their faces caked with soot and and grime as they make their way back home. Hyeri's other shoe comes off, but she manages to pick it up before Hongbin continues to pull her forward, anxious to beat their stepmother home.  
  
 _Not now, but someday._  
  
Someday's too far away.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Youngji hurried out of the castle, eyes scanning her immediate surroundings before sighing audibly. "They're gone."   
  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Taekwoon bows lowly, his usually stoic face troubled at seeing the princess so distraught. "We will do our best to find them." She smiles at him, bowing her head in thanks. "Thank you, Captain. I must get back.. I suppose..." She's about to head back inside when she spots something glittering on one of the stairs, lifting her skirts so she can move a little faster, bending down to pick it up. "A glass slipper..?"  
  
"The girl." Youngji remembers her mystery prince saying something about having a sister, and that's when it clicks. "Captain.. if we find whoever's foot fits, we'll be able to find both the girl and her brother!" Taekwoon looks skeptical at that, arms folded across his chest. "Your Majesty.. Youngji. You're talking about letting every girl in the kingdom try this on.."  
  
The princess wrinkles her nose, making a face at his words. "It sounds so unhygienic when you put it that way-- but yeah. We'll find the girl, then her brother. Simple, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be expanded because, yes.


	11. ken/hyuk, hyuk has been pining over the life drawing art major at college. Hyuk's best friend sets them up on a blind date

Hongbin likes to think that he's a good friend. 

No, scratch that. He knows he's a good friend, which is why he's helping his hapless best friend get a date with that life drawing art major he shares a majority of friends with.

"What do you mean, you set me up?!" Sanghyuk is most definitely not panicking, calculus notes forgotten on his study table as he rounds on Satan's dimpled spawn. 

"I set you up on a blind date." Hongbin says patiently, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. As the supportive best friend, he really should get a medal for this. And Sanghyuk's supposed to be the smart one.

"But tonight?? At the coffee shop?? How do you even know Lee Jaehwan??" 

"I might have modeled nude for one of his drawing classes." Sanghyuk opens his mouth to say something, but nothing really comes out. Hongbin thinks he's shocked Sanghyuk into absolute silence. "Sanghyuk?"

"Well that's even worse! He's already seen you in all your naked glory and then he'll see me and-- " Hongbin tunes the other out once he starts comparing their life situations to an anime. As much as he loves his best friend, there's only so much Naruto he can take.

**Author's Note:**

> These haven't been edited so.. yeah. Awkward self is awkward.


End file.
